


Blood Moon Eclipse

by StarLightGlisse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #SaveNooroo, Caline Bustier is an angel, F/F, F/M, Human Kwamis, I SAID RUN THEY ARE GOING TO STEAL YOUR PHONE, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, I do own the drawings, I warn you now so much fluff, Marinette and Plagg is a dangerous combo everybody RUN, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Probably going to be an identity reveal, The whole class is here, but hey it’s magic, not always scientifically accurate, please don't take them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightGlisse/pseuds/StarLightGlisse
Summary: Every couple thousand years the kwamis can become human.





	1. Blood Moon

It was almost time, it was a special time, the one time in thousands of years that for a couple of days the kwamis could be human and see each other again.

Well not technically human, they still had their powers after all. Tikki sighed happily. After so long she would be seeing Plagg again. A thought crossed into her mind and she gulped. Oh dear, WHAT kind of trouble had that cheese-obsessed, bothersome kwami by the name of Plagg been causing NOW?

> 🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

The kwami in question was NOT doing anything ofthe sort thank you very much. O.K that was a "slight" lie, but it was better than he had been in the past. 

OK so he MIGHT be encouraging his chosen to sneak out at night and he will not deny that he is getting frustrated with the two idiots and is THIS CLOSE to telling Adrien to  PLEASE OPEN HIS EYES YOUR PRINCESS IS YOUR LADY YOU IDIOT!!  But he had NOT told him that, no matter how tempting it got watching them go in circles around each other. And it had been tempting, his holder was  ridiculously oblivious. 

As for natural disasters, well he was the kwami God of destruction FOR KWAMIS SAKE, what do you expect?!Yeah the destruction of the Eiffel Tower, the most famous landmark in France was very recent and very bad but IT WAS NECESSARY!! Honestly Tikkiwas too much of a worrier, Plagg thought to himself, even though he KNEW that he had far too much Chaos in him, what do you expect?That's kind of his job after all...

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

Marinette looked over at Tikki, something seemed off about her. " Hey Tikki, is something wrong?" Tikki turned away from her perch on the balcony." yes of course Marinette, don't worry!" she said with a smile. "Ok then, I'm going to go to bed good night Tikki.". " Good night Mari."

Tikki watched her chosen head into her bed, and then turned back to face the moon. She couldn't wait. It was close. The full moon was almost at its highest point, andthe eclipse was about to begin. After all it was almost midnight..... Perfect conditions for the transformation. 

Plagg watched his chosen sleeping as he ate his cheese. They had just gotten back from a patrol with Ladybug and Plagg needed his energy after the patrol ended if he wanted to be human and see Tikki again... Plagg sighed looking at the moon. It was almost time to see Tikki again...


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The transformation begins

Looking up at the stars Tikki noticed that the blood moon had started to cover the place where she knew the sun was. The moon's fiery red shadow was being cast upon earth. Tikki felt the familiar tingling sensation begin. 

Taking a deep breath she noticed that her body had started to glimmer with a familiar pink light... As the moon continued to cover the Sun the tingling sensation grew and her body grew brighter until she was practically buzzing and glowing with the strength of a supernova. Tikki's eyes closed and she smiled as the moon reached its apex before falling unconscious.....

🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑

Plagg had been happily eating his camembert cheese when he noticed the buzzing sensation starting to fill his body. 

Looking up he noticed the moon was almost at the apex. Looking down he was almost blinded by the electric green and black light starting to surround his body. 

" Uh oh I gotta finish this cheese before ..." Plagg started to say before he fell asleep. The very thing he was trying to eat his cheese before it happened. 

🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑

" BEEP BEEP BEEP" Marinette awoke with a groan to her blaring alarm clock and bright  sunlight. " Good morning Marinette!" she heard a cheerful voice say from above her. 

Looking up she replied " Good morning Tikk- " "AAAAAAHHHHHHH " she said when she looked up. She didn't see her kwami when she looked up.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think down below!  
Also I'm working on getting the drawings into the work.


	3. Wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m back! Sorry it’s so short. Please furgive any grammar mistakes. (And the pawroble purrns.)

" Marinette, please! Calm down. It's me Tikki!"

"Whaat? 

Marinette paused and studied the scene above her. At her balcony was a young girl, about the age of Marinette. She was petite, even smaller than Marinette, about the height of Rose or Mylene. Part of her bright red hair was up in two ponytails and the rest was hanging loose around her shoulders.There was a streak of black in each of the rose colored ponytails. Her vibrantly sparkling, violet eyes held an endless amount of wisdom. They were the eyes of someone who has seen and lived through everything. She was wearing a red long sleeved dress with black leggings. On the back of the girl's dress was a red bow that looked liked her kwami's " tail/ wings". Her feet were bare. 

" Ti-Tikki? Is that you?"

The girl nodded. " Yes it's me. Yes I'm human. Well I still have my powers." 

As if to prove her point the girl- Tikki- flew down from where she was perched on the balcony down to the floor. 

" I can still fly and pass through objects." 

" But how will you-" Tikki cut her off. " I'll meet you in school. As far as the teachers are aware I'm simply a transfer student. Now you should get ready for school. Don't want to be late!" 

With that Tikki flew off leaving Marinette scrambling to get ready while wondering how these kinds of things happened to her.

* Meanwhile at Adrien's....* 

"Kid. Gimme cheese. Now." 

Groaning Adrien opened his eyes.

" Plagg, what have I told you about- uhh Plagg? Is that you?" Adrien asked in disbelief. 

" What? Oh yeah I'm human." Plagg answered while shrugging nonchalantly.

"Now give me camembert."

Adrien sighed. "Really Plagg? I wake up and suddenly you are _human_. And all you do in response is just say "oh yeah" and shrug. You know what, why am I not surprised?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. " Whatever. I now have a human appearance for a time. I still have my powers though," he added as he flew to where the cheese was stored.

A sharp knock suddenly sounded at the door. "Adrien it is time for you to get up. You are going to be late." Natalie. "Ok. I'm getting up. " he answered her. 

Getting up he started getting ready and stopped when Plagg unexpectedly spoke. 

"By the way... SEE YA AT SCHOOL KID!" Plagg shouted while jumping out the window with a bag of camembert. And no school supplies. 

"What the- PLAGG WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _SEE YOU AT SCHOOL?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter let me know what you think down below! Ideas are always welcome for future chapters!


	4. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm hi?

(Time Skip)

When Marinette got to her classroom everyone was busy laughing and talking so no one noticed her come in. Just as she took her seat Miss. Bustier walked in. 

"Ahem" Miss. Bustier cleared her throat and the chatter quieted down. 

"I have an important announcement to make. Class, we have two new students today."

The class instantly started talking until she quieted them down again. 

"You two can come in now."

With that the door opened and the two new students walked in. One was a petite girl with raspberry red hair with two black streaks in it. Her eyes were violet and her body was covered in light freckles. She was wearing a red dress that matched her hair with black shoulder pads and a big bow at the back. On her feet were plain black ballet flats. 

The boy, in contrast, was messily dressed. His shaggy black hair with violet hung almost to his alarming bright green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a neon green paw print on the left shoulder. His sweatpants were also black. On his feet were leather combat boots with silver spikes and chains. 

"Now if you two can please introduce yourselves we can start class."

The girl beamed while the boy beside her rolled his eyes. 

"My name is Bridgette and I look forward to learning more about all of you," she said in an unusually high pitched, yet somehow sweet voice. 

There was a pause until the girl, Bridgette, elbowed the boy beside her. Groaning her added, "And I'm Félix. I can already tell that I"m gonna hate most, if not all, of you."

His voice was bitterly cold, sarcastic, and oozing with contempt. His eyes swung around the shell shocked room before landing on a particular person. "Especially Little Miss Sausage Hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have them introduce themselves as the original 2D concept names? Yes. Yes I did. I have no regrets.


End file.
